dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuff
4 6 |Game = II }} Kabuff (formerly Increase) is a spell in the Dragon Quest game series. Appearances Dragon Quest II Kabuff is learned by the Prince of Cannock at level 20. It heightens the defense of everyone in the part temporarily. Dragon Quest III Both Mages and Sages learn the spell at level 9. It heightens the defense of everyone in the part temporarily. Dragon Quest IV Kabuff is learnt by Kiryl at level 14 and increases the party's defense by 100% for 4 MP in the NES version. In the remakes it lasts only 7~10 turns instead of the entire battle. Dragon Quest V Kabuff is learned by a variety of characters and increases defense by 50% in the original SNES version and 25% in all subsequent releases. In all versions it costs 3 MP to cast. Dragon Quest VI Kabuff is already known by Goober upon joining the party, and is learned by Milly at level 18, and by Goowain and Shelley at level 8. Other characters can learn it by advancing to rank 5 of the Priest vocation. It increases defense by 25% for 3 MP, with a cap of +200 points. Dragon Quest VII Kabuff has the same properties as in VI, and is learned by reaching rank 3 of the Armamentalist, rank 4 of the Sage, rank 2 of the Monster Mather, rank 5 of the Champion, and rank 1 of the Hero vocations. Dragon Quest VIII Kabuff is a spell learnt by Angelo at level 14 and by Yangus after adding 42 points to his Humanity skill tree. It has the same properties as the previous two games, but now lasts for only 7~10 turns. Dragon Quest IX Kabuff is an upgrade spell to Buff. Instead of targeting one person's defence it targets everyone in your party. It is only learnt by paladins at level 26 and sages at level 30. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Serena and Hendrik learn kabuff at level 23 and 36, respectively, and with the spell needing 6 MP to cast. It will increase the party's defence by 50% for 4~6 turns. Kabuff can only be applied twice. Dragon Warrior Monsters Kabuff, called Increase in this game, is a skill only obtainable through leveling up the Buff, or Upper, skill. By default, the Armorpede, ArmyCrab, BoxSlime, Catapila, CurseLamp, Healer, Saccer, and SlimeNite monsters learn the Buff skill naturally and can pass it on to other monsters through breeding. Kabuff affects all allies and raises defense by 50%. It can be learned if the monster has Upper, is level 6, has 27 MP and 12 Intelligence. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Kabuff can be learned by Kiryl for 3 skill points and costs 10 MP to cast, increasing the entire party's defence. It can be improved by learning the skill Kabuff Extender for 20 skill points, which makes the effect of Kabuff last even longer. A character who has been affected by Kabuff will have a green glow surrounding their body. * It is also possible for characters to gain a personal Kabuff effect for a short time with the skills Critical Cover or Last Stand. Critical Cover will activate if a character lands a critical hit and Last Stand activates when a character is low on HP. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells